piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Jolly Roger
Who is Jolly Roger Jolly Roger is an undead pirate that players of Pirates of the Caribbean Online will love to hate. He's a menacing looking creature, with a skull for a face, adorned with piles of grotesque objects like shrunken heads and voodoo masks. His dreadlocks are filled with poisonous snakes, and in place of a typical hand, he instead has trio of weapons -- part sword, part gun, and part dagger. Origins "Seafaring folk often tell the tale of how envious Captain Jolly Roger and Captain Jack Sparrow found themselves vying for the same coveted seat in the Pirate Brethren Court. 'Twas a position Jolly Roger long believed he deserved far more than Captain Jack. But when the captain of the Black Pearl gained the seat - though some whisper it was craftily attained -- Jolly Roger's jealous fury raged towards Jack and he vowed vengeance. Jolly Roger then conspired with Amo Dorsi, a Voodoo witch doctor to settle the score. Together, they schemed to rig a card game to trick Jack out of his piece of eight -- the coin and beads entwined in Sparrow's hair -- a symbol of membership to the esteemed Pirate Brethren. Jack coincidentally drew the winning hand through a combination of luck and guile. The victory further enraged Jolly Roger and triggered the ill-tempered loser to brutally slay the witch doctor right on the spot. In his final living moments, the witch doctor invoked a vindictive spell on his slayer. Legend has it that the evil curse doomed Jolly Roger to walk the Earth as the undead. As the shaman's body dissipated into dust, Jolly Roger inherited the all-powerful Voodoo forces of his victim and was then transformed into a skeletal beast with empty gaping sockets for eyes and a gnarled fleshless hoof as his leg. Armed with a sinister flintlock and cutlass contraption in place of a limb, he became the heinous abomination now known as Jolly Roger, the villainous leader of an undead horde. The new power granted him the ability to devour his victims' souls and then raise them from the dead with his own supernatural breath. He began to build an army of undead monsters - each creature becoming an extension of Jolly's own dark soul. Cursed to terrorize the high seas for eternity, Jolly Roger now unleashes his dark powers to raise the rotting remains of dead Pirates to do his evil bidding -- a fate far worse than death. Be forewarned, his abilities are far from being limited to raising the dead. He has inflicted his dark influence upon many natural creatures including: undead alligators, bats, wasps, crabs, scorpions, and deadly stalking tree stumps. They all possess malicious intents akin to Jolly Roger himself. Those who treasure their lives, souls, and loved ones best steer clear of this evildoer's deadly path ... or pay the price, for he will not rest until he becomes absolute ruler of the Caribbean." :-''Quoted from PiratesOnline.com'' Game Play Players encounter Jolly Roger within the first 15 minutes of the game. He threatens your life but, you're ultimately spared -- only under the condition that you spread word of his power and deliver a message to Jack Sparrow, "Jolly Roger is coming for revenge!" In the game, players must band together to defeat this evil foe and accumulate extraordinary powers, skills, and weapons to accomplish the task. This is where the mystic Tia Dalma comes into play, as she guides players through the process of earning and using voodoo… a key element in your ongoing struggle against Jolly Roger and other enemies found in the Pirates world. Skeleton Army To carry out his revenge, Jolly Roger is using his powers to raise an army of undead. But, he also has the power to instantly zombify some enemies (As witnessed by poor Bo Beck!). In secret caves (Murky Hollow on Port Royal and The Catacombs on Padres Del Fuego), the spectral image of Jolly Roger appears to the hordes of skeletons he's already raised from the dead and more continue to spawn - waiting for their orders to lay seige to the settlements. Skeletons Name Level Health Points Undead Gravedigger 1–3 50-125 Undead Bandit 2–5 75-250 Undead Pirate 4–8 175-550 Undead Witchdoctor 7–11 450-850 Undead Brigand 12–18 950-1,550 Undead Grenadier 17–23 1,450-2,050 Undead Gypsy 22–28 1,950-2,550 Undead Raider 27–33 2,450-3,050 Privateer Undead During their battle for the Caribbean, Spanish and French sailors have lost their lives for their country. Jolly Roger has been bringing these poor souls back from the dead, but they are still more loyal to their homelands than to him. Though they will attack pirates, these Spanish Undead and French Undead tend to stay close to their strongholds (Spanish on Cutthroat Isle and French on Isla Cangrejos). Skeleton Navy Wrecked vessels from around the Caribbean have risen from the depths to serve Jolly Roger's cause and are attacking any pirate vessel they encounter. These frightful sights with their splintered hulls and tattered sails put a chill in the bones of any who see them approach, but many don't live to tell of the encounter. A pirate need not travel far from an inhabited island to spot one of these apparitions, and off the coast of Padres Del Fuego, Jolly Roger practically has an armada of ghostly warships. Skeleton Ships All of the ships in service of Jolly Roger are War Frigate class. *Skeleton Phantom *Skeleton Revenant - Attacks with Thunderbolt round ammunition. *Skeleton Storm Reaper - Attacks with Thunderbolt round ammunition. *Skeleton Black Harbinger - Attacks with Fury round ammunition. *Skeleton Death Omen - Attacks with Fury round ammunition. The Curse Jolly Roger sought the ultimate form of revenge for Amo Dorsi making him undead by casting a spell over the Caribbean that would use the power of the moon to convert any pirate caught in its rays to instantly become undead! This insidious plan was unleashed on the islands in the Fall of the year, and for many horrific nights pirates found themselves in massive sword and gun battles with their fellow buccaneers, shipmates and even guildmates who fell victim to the curse! Its not truly known how the curse was lifted, but the rumors have it that Captain Jack had something to do with foiling Jolly Roger's plot. Whether the curse is truly gone remains to be seen - but this doesn't mean that the wiley spectre isn't hatching another plan. Category:Pirates Online Characters Category:Enemy Category:Lore